


the words carved on skin

by banelights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banelights/pseuds/banelights
Summary: Magnus feels. Magnus is in love. Magnus traces the words.





	the words carved on skin

It was one of those nights that Magnus couldn’t sleep. Thoughts were swirling around his head. Thoughts about pain, loss, anxiety, fear.

It had been a week since Valentine’s massacre. The memory of that night still haunted him, reminding him of the dread of losing the people he loves once again. Of losing Alec.

Magnus shut closed his eyes as if the memory burned him. A scene made its way to his mind. The sun was starting to rise as Alec was frantically searching for him in the middle of the people coming and going to the Institute. Magnus reached for him and Alec took him to his arms and hugged him as if nothing else mattered. His eyes were glistening as he was trying to breathe and speak the words to him. “I love you” the sound of the memory he could never forget.

Magnus opened his eyes.

Alec was sleeping, his back turned to him, moving slowly up and down with every breath he took in.

Magnus stared at him for a few seconds. His heart pounding in his chest, his feelings overwhelming him.

He reached out his hand and slowly place his index finger on Alec’s back. His mind and his heart, for the first time aligned, whispering to him the feelings he wanted to convey.

He slowly carved the words.

_I love you._

Once done, he let his hand drop. He stayed there, for a few seconds, at the same position, watching the steady rise and fall of Alec’s back.

He loved him, a thought far too terrifying but true all the same.

He sighed, before he turned his back to the other side and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long after, he suddenly felt the bed shifting and a hand coming to hug him from behind, circling his waist and pulling him close.

“I love you too” he heard Alec whisper to his ear then proceeding to place a small kiss to the base of his neck.

Magnus smiled, pressing closer to Alec’s chest, with the latter’s breath hitting his neck. 

I  _love_ _you_ , the words reverberating in his head. 

Content and safe, he closed his eyes and let his body drift to sleep, feeling secure between the warm of Alec’s strong hands.

 

  
That night he didn’t dream of bad things. On the contrary, he dreamed of good, nice, sweet and happy things.

He dreamed of his beloved Alexander.

 

 

 


End file.
